


Dull Spoons

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt</b> <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dmhgchallenge"></span><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/"><b>dmhgchallenge</b></a>'s October prompt, "pumpkin".<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dull Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“This is _so_ much easier with magic,” Hermione commented, waving her wand to levitate the cleaned pumpkin seeds onto the baking tray before _Evanesco’ing_ the stringy innards.

Draco looked up from his own pumpkin, blinking in surprise. “How did you carve pumpkins as a child?” he asked carefully.

“With a dull spoon,” she retorted. “The one and only time I attempted it, I was absolutely _covered_.”

“Muggles are so _backward_ ,” he observed teasingly.

Hermione pointed her wand at Draco across the kitchen table.

“Take that back, or I’ll-“

“Hurl pumpkin innards at me?”

Hermione smirked, shaking her head. “No. Dull spoons.”


End file.
